Modern vehicles frequently use and generate a great deal of data. This data is wirelessly sent to and received from with a variety of sources via a vehicle telematics unit that uses wireless telephony and/or packet data communication. Often, a central facility needs data or desires that the vehicle perform an action. The central facility sends a request to a vehicle and waits for a response. The central facility may accomplish this request by sending a message to the vehicle. In some modes of communication, such as by using SMS, these messages are of the “send and forget” variety and allow the facility no mechanism to ensure the vehicle received its message. Even if the message could be confirmed as delivered, the delivery may be delayed under some conditions and central facility may not be able to determine the latency or efficiency of message delivery. Conditions such congestion experienced by the wireless carrier, or as the result of location of the vehicle, may affect the speed of delivery. It is possible for the central facility to repeatedly send messages to the vehicle until the facility receives a response. This can be advantageous due to cost and can result in unnecessary messages that slow wireless networks and potentially cause communication confusion.